memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Assimilation², Issue 2
| miniseries = Star Trek: The Next Generation—Doctor Who | minino = 2 | writer = Scott & David Tipton, Tony Lee | artist = J.K. Woodward | colorist = | letterer = Shawn Lee | editor = Denton J. Tipton | printed = | covers = 4 | omnibus = | published = 27 June 2012 | format = | reprint = | pages = 30, 22 of which are story | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | ISBN = | date = 2368 | stardate = | altcover = }} Assimilation², Issue 2 is the untitled second issue of IDW Publishing's 2012 Star Trek: The Next Generation—Doctor Who crossover comic series, Assimilation². The issue consists of the second part of the miniseries, with story by Scott Tipton, David Tipton and Tony Lee. Issue art is by J.K. Woodward. Publisher's description to be added Summary Data and Geordi have done a routine scan of Data's positronic brain. Data is at peak efficiency and they even have a philosophical conversation about the needs of upgrading each other in some form. However then Commander Riker and Captain Picard talk to one another about a mining operation on Naia VII. It is a water world inhabited by creatures called the Dai-ai. Commander Riker, Lt. Commander Data, and Lt. Worf beam to the planet. Starfleet needs new minerals and this planet Naia VII is a treasure trove of rare elements. Unfortunately there is an accident which cost twenty-two injuries and eight deaths. Captain Picard speaks with Geordi to tell him that they have to operate in these strenuous environments because of the Borg. After the Battle of Wolf 359, the Federation must build up its defenses. However with the task completed, Captain Picard tells Commander Riker about a new Dixon Hill adventure in the Holodeck. Data and Doctor Crusher join Commander Riker and a simulation of 1930's San Francisco is created. The trio head to a restaurant, but not before hearing the TARDIS' famous wheezing noise. The trio then encounter the Doctor and his companions who the crew believe to be faulty computer simulations. It is proven that the Doctor and the Ponds are not because the program ends and they along with the TARDIS still exist. Soon Mr. Worf escorts their new mysterious guests to the captain who meets them in person. The Doctor introduces himself and he along with Picard shake hands. Commander Riker thinks that the Doctor might have some nefarious purpose in mind, but Counselor Troi confirms that the Doctor will not. They are all alerted by the attack on Delta IV however and so then the captain along with his crew, the Doctor, and his companions go to the bridge. The captain and the Doctor look on in horror as Delta IV's atmosphere is loaded with ships belonging to the Borg and the other cyborg race called the Cybermen. References Characters :Amato • Beverly Crusher • Data • • Geordi La Forge • Ochoa • Alyssa Ogawa • Jean-Luc Picard • Amy Pond • William Riker • Seelos • Selar • Deanna Troi • Rory Williams • Worf Noonien Soong Starships and vehicles :Borg cube • Borg sphere • Cyber-ship • ( ) • TARDIS • Locations Stars and systems :Delta system • Naia Wolf 359 Planets :Delta IV • Naia VII Planetary areas San Francisco Shipboard areas :holodeck • observation lounge Races and cultures :Andorian • Betazoid • Dai-ai • Human • Klingon • Time Lord Borg • Cyberman • Deltan States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :android • isolinear chip • neural net • phase discriminator • positronic brain • telephone box • VISOR Other references :Battle of Wolf 359 • bilitrium • bread • carbon monoxide • dilithium • Dixon Hill • gin and tonic • Golden Gate Bridge • kelbonite • sourdough Appendices Images File:Assimilation2B.jpg|Cover A image. File:Assimilation2 Issue 2 Cover B.jpg|Cover B image. File:Assimilation2 Issue 2 Cover RIA.jpg|Cover RIA image. File:Assimilation2 Issue 2 Cover RIB.jpg|Cover RIB image. Related stories Timeline Assimilation² category:Crossovers with other properties